Into the Eye of the Storm
by Kaija115
Summary: A new girl at Sky High,she's got a sketchy background according to most she comes across. She falls for one Mr.Peace and they begin to date after she helps him. She's the product of 2 villains and she loves it.  Warren/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Into the Eye of the Storm

Rating: T (M)

Chapter 1: To Sky High.

* * *

><p>-- Tempest's P.o.V -\-

"Mom, where's my coffee cup?" I asked as I microwaved some bacon and toasted some bread. I looked in all the cupboards and in the dishwasher before the microwave beeped and I pulled my bacon out. I began to eat the bacon and watched my mom get my cup from where my dad had hidden it. "Thanks mom." She nodded and handed me the cup, I got a cup of coffee and put milk in it after I put my plate of bacon down.

"No problem sweetie, do you need lunch money?" She questioned as I got my toast and nibbled at it. I shook my head; I still had money from the last time I got allowance, a week ago. "All right sweetie, have fun at school today." I nodded and quickly finished my breakfast before going upstairs. I walked into my room and went to my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself as I opened my closet and walked in. "Hmm… I think I'll shock 'em." I pulled my red and black plaid miniskirt, a red long sleeve v-neck shirt that was tight fitted and my black lacy corset. I walked back out into my room, levitated my clothes to the bed and closed my closet door before walking to my dresser. I opened two drawers and pulled out a pair of black fishnets and a black and red bra with matching panty. I stripped off my tank top and pulled my pajama pants before I dressed myself in the clothes I had picked out.

"You've got ten minutes my little rain storm!" My mom called as I went to my jewelry box, I put four rings in each ear, two in the lobe and two in the cartilage of each ear. I grabbed a ring to put in my lip, and put a black onyx ring on my left middle finger. I put a studded bracelet on my right wrist and a spiked bracelet on my left wrist. I grabbed my six inch heeled boots and slipped them on before lacing them up and grabbing my bag. I went back downstairs. "You look beautiful now go brush your teeth, put your make up on if you want, and get off to school." I nodded, dropped my bag, and walked to the bathroom.

"Hurry up in there Tempest!" My dad called jokingly as I brushed my teeth.

"Shut up dad! Go use the other bathroom!" I called back after I spit out my mouthful of toothpaste. I heard him chuckle as I went back to brushing my teeth, I spit again, rinsed, used mouthwash, and wiped my mouth before pulling my medium sized makeup bag out of the linen closet. I put red lipstick on my lips then put my lip ring in on the left side of my lower lip, black eye shadow, blue eye liner and black mascara on my eyes before putting everything away. I left the bathroom, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door, after grabbing my fit and flair coat.

-/- At School -\-

"Yes, I'm transfer Tempest Rayne," I muttered as I looked at a lady dressed in a suit. "NO I will NOT fucking tell you who my fucking parents are, just give me my damn schedule so I can get to power placement and then to class." I looked at her with a glare; I know, probably not the smartest thing to do to your principle but whatever. She nodded with tight lips; apparently this school doesn't condone swearing. I zipped my coat as she handed me my schedule, power placement was just a formality as I had come in a week prior to show them my powers. I grabbed the paper, folded it, put it in my pocket and walked out of the office. I walked down the hall using my powers to make my coat bottom flare around me. I reached the gym and walked in.

"SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US MS. RAYNE!" Boomer boomed and everyone turned to look at me. I shrugged silently and walked to the group.

"No need to yell Boomer, I'm right here damn it," I replied as I reached the platform, coat bottom still flaring out behind me. "Can we get this over with? I DO have classes to get to." I looked up at Boomer with a smirk to rival the Devil on my face.

"Get up here then Rayne," Boomer stated as he looked at me. I nodded and dropped my bag on the ground and stormed up the steps of the platform, no I wasn't mad, I just LOVE making an entrance and boy could I make one with the best of them. "What's your power?" He already knew but he asked as a formality.

"I control the weather and the four basic elements: water, earth, fire, and wind," I grunted out as I looked at him. He made a show me gesture and I pointed to the windows behind him where there was now a horrible thunderstorm going on. "And if you'll give me a target I'll show you my elemental abilities." Boomer nodded as the class 'oohed' and 'ahhed' 'DAMN it's easy to impress these kids, nothing like my old school.' I thought as Boomer hit a button and a car came out of the ceiling, I levitated it above my head before setting it on fire and putting it out with water.

"HERO!" Boomer exclaimed, I nodded and jumped off the platform, knees bent of course, before grabbing my bag and running out the door. I ran toward Mad Science, trying to keep my heels from clicking, not an easy task I'll have you know. I reached the Mad Science room and opened the door.

"Hello Miss Rayne, glad you could join us," Medulla stated in his annoying voice that made me wish I was deaf. "Please go sit by Mr. Peace, Mr. Peace please let her know where you are." A boy, with black brown hair that reached just past his shoulders and had a red streak in it on the right side, grunted. I walked over to the male I guessed to be Mr. Peace and sat down, giving him a smirk. I put my bag on the floor and looked at Medulla who was putting books in front of everyone.

"So what's your first name Peace?" I asked quietly as I turned to look at him. "I'm Tempest by the way, Tempest Rayne." He looked at me with a smirk that could match my own. I smirked right back at him as I ran my fingers through my ass length black hair before I looked him up and down, and DAMN was he hot, both figuratively and literally. 'My guess is that he's a Pyro.' I thought to myself as I looked at his face.

"Warren," He grunted and held out a gloved hand. I grabbed his hand and shook it. I continued to smirk at him, he returned it with a smirk of his own, and I found it quite sexy. "What's your power?" My smirk grew even bigger at that question.

"I control the weather and the four basic elements," I replied quietly as I let go of his hand. "You're a Pyro correct?" He nodded as I continued to smirk at the fact that I was right about him being a Pyro. "Sweet, I was right about you." He chuckled deeply and I felt my knees begin to shake, thank god I was sitting.

"You're all right Tempest," He stated with a chuckle. I nodded as he smirked at me. 'Of course I'm all right, I'm a hot female who could get any guy she wants, why wouldn't I be all right?' I thought as he smirked at me. "You can sit at my table at lunch." I looked at him with a confused look. 'He has a specific table all to himself!' I thought as I felt his eyes on me.

"Sure, we can get to know each other," I replied quietly as Medulla put books in front of us. He nodded. "So why do you have a table all to yourself?" I was curious about this, naturally, who wouldn't be? His smirk deepened and I thought I'd melt, if I were standing that would surely happen. What? I'm the daughter of two Super Villains, not some inhumane stone hearted frigid she beast with no emotions.

"I'll explain at lunch," He said with a chuckle and I could last much more of his complete badass sexiness that was hopefully unintentional. I nodded and looked at my book to find that the title was the same as the one I used in my freshman level science class last year. 'This year will be cake if all my classes use the books I had last year.' I thought with a light chuckle of my own. "What's got you so happy?"

"This is the same book I used last year at my old school, I know this book pretty well," I replied quietly as I let a smirk grace my face yet again, it's almost as if it never leaves. "You have an interesting look in your eye, care to explain that? It looks like you're either lusting after someone or you've got a less the savory secret, or both of course." I chuckled when he looked away. I smiled and thought 'it's probably both and I can't say that I'd object to being the object of his lusty affections if it meant we were dating.'

"What school did you go to before this?" He asked, I knew this question would come up eventually. I really did love my old school. I looked away and then turned back, I had no idea if my eyes were still red so I pulled out my small hand mirror from my small book bag and quickly checked, and indeed my eyes were still a beautiful crimson red.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I replied as I put my mirror away and put the book away. He nodded and took notes.

-/- End of Class (1 hour 45 minutes later) (about 9:50 am) -\-

(A/N: Three classes a day and lunch, each class is 1 hour and 50 minutes, lunch is 30 minutes, and breaks between classes are 10 minutes.)

"What class do you have next Warren?" I asked as we walked out of the Mad Science classroom. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and saw that I had Hero History with The Historian. 'Such a stupid name for a Hero, he's probably a Sidekick.' I thought as I rolled my eyes. "I've got Hero History with The Historian." I looked to him as we walked toward the hallway with the lockers all over it.

"Same here, what's your locker number?" He replied in question, I handed him my schedule. "My locker is right next to yours. They're over here." I followed him toward where I guessed out lockers were. "After this is lunch, then Save the Citizen." I nodded and looked at him with a confused look. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS SAVE THE CITIZEN!' I mentally screamed as I tried not to faint with the sheer stupidity of this school, my old school just had obstacle courses of varying degrees of difficulty.

"Save the Citizen? Sounds horrible," I muttered as I opened the door of my locker and shoved my book from Mad Science on the top shelf. 'Stupid Hero school I didn't want to fucking come here.' I thought as I closed my locker door. "Can I skip or something?" I leaned against the lockers and waited for him to finish with his locker. He nodded but looked pissed at the same time. "I'll read a book then, sounds better to finish my book then to try and be all heroic and shit."

"Okay, where the HELL did you go to school last year that you can't be a hero?" Warren demanded after he shut his locker door and put a hand on either side of my head on the lockers. I had been in worse positions before with the seniors at my old school, only in the first week of school though, they just loved to jack me up against walls and try to intimidate me, but it didn't work to well. I relaxed against the lockers. "Tell me."

"A Villains Academy in New York, now I'm stuck in this FUCKING CESSPOOL that makes me want to fucking VOMIT with all the Hero wannabe's running all around me," I replied casually as I brought my left heel up to the locker. "I may be scrawny and look weak and have been only a freshman last year but I'll be DAMNED if I wasn't feared last year by everyone who got in my way." I smirked proudly as he looked at me with what I guessed was pride; it was the same look my dad often gave me.

"Really now? This I have to hear more about later," He muttered as he smirked down at me. "You don't look very fear inducing, menacing, or frightening even with your red eyes, but we have to get to class, so you can tell me more at lunch." I glared at him. 'Of course the resident Bad Boy isn't afraid of me.' I thought to myself (possibly out loud) as he pushed away from the lockers, and me, before walking away and motioning for me to follow him. "No the resident 'Bad Boy' isn't afraid of you, I DO NOT fear ANYONE." His smirk grew as we walked toward what I guessed to be Hero History.

"FUCK I said that out loud didn't I?" I exclaimed as we reached the classroom and Warren gave me back my schedule. He nodded as we walked in and sat down next to each other.

-/- At Lunch -\-

"So umm… why the FUCK do you have your own table?" I grunted as we walked from the food lines to a table with scorch marks on it. "I love the scorch marks by the way, a VERY nice touch." He nodded with a smile. All I had gotten was fries, so I pulled my book out of my bag and set it on the table. Warren looked at the book and a confused look crossed his face. What had he never seen a book in a different language before?

"I have a temper and people like to avoid me due to that temper," He replied with a smirk as he took a bite out of his sandwich. I nodded, impressed at the fear he instilled in people, but I wanted to know why people feared him without question or apparent knowledge of what they were doing. "My dad is Barron Battle. Now who are your parent's?" He grabbed my book and looked at it with an interested look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Into the Eye of the Storm.

Rating: T (M)

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You.

* * *

><p>"My parents are the Weather Witch and The Element King," I replied in a casually quiet tone as I held out my hand for my book. "They don't do much evil per say, we don't believe in good and evil in my house. I can explain more if you want, but most people don't want to hear it because they think it's such a hard concept." A confused look crossed his face as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Did something confuse you about what I said?"<p>

"Your parents are Super Villains, but you guys don't believe in good and evil?" He asked confusion lased his voice, the confused look made him look kind of cute in that adorable way. "How does that work?" I chuckled and smiled.

"Like I said, complicated. I prefer the theory that everyone has light and dark, not good and evil, in them, for example someone in my family stole 100 thousand dollars from a multi-millionaire who wasn't going to miss that money at all, kept $10,000 dollars for themselves and donated the other $90,000 to an orphanage, a food pantry, and a soup kitchen. So yes they stole, but it was from a rich man who was greedy and they donated most of the money," I replied before I grabbed my book back, that person just happened to be me, but he didn't need to know that. "My theory is that a Hero has the capability of killing someone, just as a Villain has the capability of saving someone. My parents may commit crimes, but they've never killed anyone. I also believe that Hero's do the right things for the wrong reasons, they to it for the publicity unlike Villains who do it just to do it. Did that make it any clearer?" He nodded and smirked.

"I like the way you think Tempest," He stated as I ate my fries, I looked at him and found myself lost in his dark chocolate eyes. I couldn't deny that he was attractive; I wouldn't dispute that fact with anyone. "You want to go outside?" I nodded and grabbed my bag and followed him. We walked outside and over to a tree, he began climbing into the tree, I floated next to him. "Nice trick." He chuckled, I let out a laugh.

"So anything else you want to know?" I asked as I sat on the branch next to where he was in the base of the tree, it too had scorch marks; it seems he likes to mark his territory. He nodded and looked at me. "Then ask, I'll answer." 'I feel comfortable around him.' I thought as I looked at him. "Just about anything." He nodded.

"Out of your powers, what's your favorite?" He asked as I pulled my book out of my bag, the minute I had started learning to read, my mother made me read in English and in Russian, so the book I was currently reading was Romeo and Juliet translated into Russian. She also made me learn the language, but that only came out when I got angry or hurt, or I started talking fast. It also happened when I was talking to my mother.

"My fire capabilitlies, I've always been a slight pyromaniac," I replied with a smile as I held out my hand and created a small flame in the center of my palm. "My parents had to make sure that at least ninety percent of everything in our home is fireproof incase I get mad. I have a tendency of setting things on fire when I get extremely pissed." He smirked and continued to look at my hand; I created a few more and began juggling them. I extinguished the flames and looked at him. "Any other questions?" He nodded, I didn't mind answering his questions, and he'd be the first person my age that I got to know in quite a while.

"Do you know who my dad is?" He asked in a demanding tone, I shook my head violently, was I suppose to know his father or something? I thought I had already told him that. "You must be the ONLY person that doesn't at least know a little bit about him." I opened my book to where I had my book mark and began reading about the idiot lovers as I deemed them. "What are you reading?"

"Of course I don't know who your father is, why would I?" I replied calmly but quietly. "And I'm reading a Russian copy of Romeo and Juliet, I have a thing for Shakespeare and my mom wants me to keep up my Russian reading and such." He looked at me with a confused look before he grabbed my book from me, yet again I might add. "I'm half Russian Warren, I'm first generation born here on my mom's side." He nodded, realization dawning on him.

"Where exactly did you go to school before Sky High? I know you went to a Villains school," He asked quietly as he looked at my book with the same confused look. I smiled and snatched my book back and put it back in my bag, I'd read in gym or something. "But there are a few of them around." I looked at the ground and thought about my powers and how tired I was from getting not a lot of sleep the night before, I tried to never let it show though.

"A school called Hellion's Hall Academy," I replied quietly as I leaned my head back. "It's an amazing school, it's similar to Sky High I suppose, but for Villains of course, the courses seem to be quite a bit harder there as well. I really want to go back but I don't think that'll be happening any time soon." He nodded and shrugged. I created a separate ball for each element I could control (water, fire, earth, air, and lightening (the weather aspect)) and started juggling them. I looked at him and saw his mouth open slightly. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I let out a giggle as I continued juggling.

"Lunch is almost over, we should probably get back inside," He muttered, almost spitting out the word inside. I nodded and made the elemental spheres disappear as Warren jumped out of the tree, I levitated myself to the ground, what I'm wearing heels, and followed Warren back inside. "So how old are you?"

"Fifteen and you?" I replied as we hit the main hall of the school and made out way to the gym. I followed him and went into the girls' locker room, while he went into the boys. We met up in the stands, I had my book, and we sat down to continue our little conversation. I sat with him in his little corner, my book by my side and me looking into his deep eyes.

"Same, you don't look fifteen though," He said as he looked back at me. I smiled, I knew I looked about thirteen or so and sometimes it sucked major monkey balls but usually I liked looking younger. I nodded at his comment and pulled my book into my lap. "So do you have any questions about me or anything?" I nodded.

-/- Warren's P.o.V -\-

"Favorite colour?" She asked, I laughed internally at the question. 'She's a unique one, she's not afraid of me, she doesn't know who my dad is and doesn't seem to care that everyone else hates me.' I thought to myself as I looked at her, she had a smile on her face that made me want to smile as well, I wouldn't smile but it made me want to. "Or favorite book?" I chuckled lightly, she seemed to actually want to get to know me instead of just judging me, but that could also have something to do with her whole not believing in good and evil, she's odd but I like it, A LOT. But I'd never tell anyone that.

"My favorite colour is red and my favorite book would have to be Harry Potter, any one of the seven," I replied as Lash and Speed were called down. "But I'd have to say that black is a close second for favorite colour." Tempest nodded and smiled brighter.

"Interesting choice for books, I like them as well, my favorite out of the seven would have to be number four," She mumbled as she looked at her lap. "My favorite part is the ball concept." I nodded and smiled at her, sure she wasn't looking at me but I didn't care. "What's your favorite movie?" She asked quietly as the buzzer went off and the Hero's lost. Boomer asked Lash and Speed who they wanted next.

"Van Helsing or The Lost Boys," I replied as she looked up at me. 'I wonder if her lips are actually that red.' I thought to myself as she smiled gently. She nodded and the smile was replaced with a smirk that reminded me of the smirk that David from The Lost Boys often wore. "The Harry Potter movies are close behind, with number four being at the top due to all the action, and close behind them would be The Mummy series." She nodded again, a shy smile on her face, it looked kind of cute.

"Love those movies, they're some of my favorites," She mumbled as she looked back down at the ground. "Vampire movies are pretty awesome; I do enjoy a good horror movie." I looked at her and thought "Damn we're really similar. She looks kind of innocent, aside from the piercings and the fact of her outfit." I watched her as she opened her book and looked at it. "So do you speak any other languages?" Damn she asks good questions; of course I spoke another language. I nodded.

"I speak Mandarin, its part of my job," I replied casually as she looked at her book, she seemed to be reading. "How about you, do you speak anything besides English and Russian?" She shook her head gently as she moved closer to me. "Are you cold or something?" She nodded slightly as she looked up at me. I saw a glint in her eyes that made me think she had another motive for getting closer to me. I felt her next to me and smiled internally, she touched my arm and HOLY SHIT she was freezing. I powered up slightly and watched a content smile appear on her face. "You're freezing."

"Yeah that happens sometimes, I'm either burning up or freezing my ass off," She whispered as she held her book so that it was in front of both of us, not that I would be able to read it. "I've always been like that though, it sucks major monkey balls." I looked at her and smiled internally. She looked at me before she looked back at her book. "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." I wasn't completely comfortable but it wasn't completely uncomfortable. I just wasn't use to people wanting to be this close to me, except my mother.

"No it's fine," I mumbled, luckily she was looking at her book, I looked down at her book and I kind of wanted her to read to me, just to hear the language, but I wouldn't ask her to. "So are you enjoying your book?" She looked up at me with an innocent smile before she nodded and continued to look at me. "What part of are on?" I looked at the book, completely unable to tell what part she was on, but it looked like she was close to the end.

"I'm almost done, I'm at the part where Juliet is about to stab herself," She whispered as she turned and looked at her book. I nodded and looked at her; I had to admit, even if only to myself, that Tempest was attractive. She turned the page and then she closed the book. "All done, that means it's time to read Hamlet, one of my favorite Shakespeare plays." That surprised me; I also enjoyed that particular play.

"So why were you feared at your last school?" I asked quietly, I saw a smirk form on her face. I was probably in for a crazy explanation. She sat in front of me, facing me, the smirk on her face growing.

"My first day this kid, I later found out he was a senior, grabbed my ass," She began, smirk still in place. "I electrocuted him and then I set him on fire." She let out a giggle, her eyes bright and dangerous looking. "After his friend put him out, I told him I would castrate him with a rusty, dull, grapefruit spoon if he did it again." Her smirk turned into a smile as she moved back to her original spot next to me, I could see how that would scare most guys, and she looked liked she'd go through with it. I still wasn't scared of her, I could easily take her, and she was only about five feet two inches without her crazy heels and probably only weighted 110lb, 115lb at the most.

"You still don't scare me, you're shorter then me by almost a foot and without your piercings you'd look like an innocent little girl," I muttered, she smile turned into a glare that actually looked intimidating. "Cool it Tempest, I'm not easy to scare." She nodded, the glare still set on her face. I smirked, it did take more then that to scare me and I wouldn't be intimidated by her that would be embarrassing. "So how tall are your heels exactly?" I asked.

"Six inches, what to hang out at my house later today? I'm sure you like to swim and I'm sure my dad'll have a pair of trunks," She asked as she looked up at me. I nodded she smiled. "Glad to hear, our pools indoor."


	3. Chapter 3

Into The Eye of the Storm

Rating: T (M)

Chapter 3: Pool Fun and Getting Together

* * *

><p>"Sounds fun, but you are crazy for wearing those heels," I replied as I took a look at her crazy high heels, I shook my head at the ridiculousness of her shoes. "So what kind of swim suit do you have, should I prepare an arsenal to protect myself?" She giggled with a shrug as she looked at me. Her giggle was kind of cute and made me want to smile.<p>

-/- End of School -\-

"Let's NOT take the bus, I can get us there just as well as that stupid bus," She muttered with a glare that was thrown toward the buses. I looked at her with a confused look. "I can levitate more then one person, plus I control wind currents. The bus is full of people and I DO NOT like people." I was skeptical but I didn't think she would suggest it if she couldn't do it. She started muttering curses at the bus and bus drivers, guess she really doesn't like the bus. "So you in or do you want to take the bus?" I nodded.

"Can we stop by my house? I'd prefer to wear my own trunks," I asked as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the edge of the school, I was getting a little nervous the closer we got to the edge of the school. She nodded. "I live at 66 Pine Street." She nodded again before she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned forward, causing us to topple over the edge of the school. I let out a scream as we fell. She let out a laugh as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, she let go of me and held her arms out, we slowed down a lot. I looked at her and knew I had a scared look on my face; her eyes had changed from the very pretty red to a stunning yellow-orange colour.

"No need to be scared, I've done this plenty of times," She murmured in my ear as we reached an ally that was near my house. She laughed as we landed, we walked out of the ally and I led her toward my house and unlocked the door. I pulled her up to my room and she sat on the bed. I went to my chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of fire red swim trunks. "I live one street over so we can just walk." I nodded and looked at her, silently hoping her swim suit wasn't a bikini. I've already admitted to myself that she was attractive and I was already having to imagine Boomer and Medulla both in Speedos. What can I say? I am a guy after all and she is wearing rather revealing clothing.

"Let's go, I'll write my mom a note telling her where I am," I muttered as I packed a bag with my trunks and a towel before I grabbed her arm and pulled her back out of my room and into the living room. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, wrote: Went to a friend's house, have my phone; I put the note on the coffee table. "So what street do you live on? There are two to the sides of me." She giggled again; we walked back out side and waited for her to tell me.

"Evermore Drive number 666, I know it's at the other end of the street but I like the walk," She replied as she looked at me with brilliant blue eyes. 'Damn she has interesting eyes, first they were red, then a yellow-orange colour, now they're blue. And DAMN they are really pretty too.' I thought as she grabbed my wrist and we walked down the street, the houses on her end of Evermore were really nice and on the large side. "I think my parents may know who your dad is." I smiled gently as she moved closer to me, she was freezing again.

"Here," I stated as I took my coat off and handed it to her. She looked at it and shook her head. "Why not? It won't bite you, you're freezing." She stopped walking and grabbed my hand in her freezing one; I powered up to try and warm her up.

"It won't help, when I get like this I need fire and heat," She mumbled as she looked at me with a serious expression. "So yes I wear jackets, but it's only so people don't question my sanity. My dad says it's because I control fire, hence the heat, but I don't control ice, which would balance out the heat but I could eventually and that's why I'm freezing.

"Guess we'll be real close then," I replied quietly as she moved a little closer to me. 'I have NEVER been like this around anyone let alone a girl what the FUCK is wrong with me?' I asked myself as she nodded and we started walking again.

-/- A few minutes later -\-

"Well here we are 666 Evermore," I mumbled quietly as she pulled a key out of her shirt and opened the door. 'Wow.' Was all that came to mind, her house was huge, well not mansion big but it was two stories (that's big to me, I live in a 5 room apartment). "So should we do homework first or what?" She nodded and grabbed my hand; she wasn't freezing this time, and pulled me up the stairs and down the hall toward a door. "Is this your room?" She nodded and opened the door.

"So let's get this homework out of the way then we can have some fun in the pool," She stated as she moved to allow me through. 'Of course, red and black, fits her perfectly.' I thought as I walked in and sat on the bed, it had red sheets and a black blanket, she followed me and sat down next to me. "We don't have much, just reading for Mad Science and the same for Hero History." I nodded, she pulled her messenger bag strap over her head and opened it, she pulled out her History book and began reading the five pages we had. I pulled out both my Science and History books.

-/- 45 minutes later -\-

"Hate homework," I muttered as I put my books back into my back pack. "So what now?" She got up and walked over to her dresser and opened it.

"Pool time, you can change in my bathroom, right over there on the left," She replied, pointing to one of two doors, as she knelt down in front of the dresser. I nodded and grabbed my bag; I got up and walked into the bathroom. I kept my shirt on and changed into my trunks, keeping my socks on as well. I knocked on the door, hoping she was ready. "Come on in." I opened the door and walked back into her room to find her still kneeling, dressed in her clothes from school, but she'd taken off her crazy boots, that was it. I saw a small pile of clothes next to her and a swim suit in her hand. "Just trying to find the right suit." I nodded as she got up and turned to look at me. "I'll go change, be right back." I nodded and sat on her bed. She walked into the bathroom.

-/- 5 minutes later -\-

She walked out in a bikini top and a skirted bottom, I was thanking god that it wasn't an actual bikini. "I like your suit," I stated quietly as she adjusted her towel on her arm. I looked her up and down, her top was red with black stitched stars and the bottom was white which confused me greatly until she shifted and I saw a strip of red. 'Oh god the skirt is just a cover.' I thought as she opened her door and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her as she led me down the main stairs and down another set of stairs that were behind a door. She grabbed my hand as a door closed.

"I'm home my little rain storm!" Someone, a female, called from upstairs. Tempest slipped back past me, pulling me back up the few stairs we had gone down. "Where are you Tempest?" We walked back out onto the main floor of the house.

"Right here mom, yes we finished our homework," Tempest replied as she pulled me out with her. "Mom this is Warren Peace, son of Barron Battle, Warren this is my mom Natasha Finnigan." I nodded and held out my hand, she took my hand and I was pulled into a hug. 'Oh god, I'm being hugged.' I thought as she let go. "We're just going swimming mom don't worry." Mrs. Finnigan nodded and Tempest pulled me back down stairs. "Sorry about her hugging you."

"It's fine, my mom would do the same to you," I replied as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She opened the door and pulled me into the basement. She nodded and smiled at me. "So am I going to meet your dad as well?" She shrugged and pulled me to where there was a pool, maybe ten feet by fifteen feet, she let go of my hand and walked right to the pools edge. She dropped her towel, untied the knot on the side of the skirt. "Are you trying to kill me?" I followed her and dropped my bag before pulling my shirt off.

"Sorry, I'm usually the only one here, this is the only swim suit I own that covers me completely," She replied quietly as she sat on the edge of the pool and then got in the pool. "Come on in, the water's warm." I nodded and followed her example and got in the pool. I saw Tempest start floating on the water. "You're obviously trying to kill me as well; you're built like a freaking GOD." I smirked as I walked over to her, the water was only four feet deep, and put a hand on her shoulder, she started sinking and thrashing around. "DAMNIT PEACE, don't do that."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Tempest," I muttered with a growl, she shivered, as I steadied her. "You're fine." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around me. I liked the feeling of her holding me, it felt nice. "How deep does the pool go?" She looked at me with a smile as she let go of me, used a hot air current to dry her hair and pulled it into a braid that ended with a black hair tie. I looked at her and chuckled as she dipped under the water.

"Six feet at the deepest," I heard from behind me, I turned around and came face to face with one soaking wet Tempest. "I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me, you're obviously attracted to me or you wouldn't have made the comment that I'm trying to kill you about my swim suit." I felt my mouth drop open as she smirked; I pushed water at her and dropped under the water level. "You don't want to play that game Warren, I control water remember?" She chuckled as she raised her hand and the water around me rose a few inches.

"You can't prove any attraction I may or may not have toward you," I replied after I popped up out of the water. "I will admit that you ARE attractive, but any guy can see that, ANY guy would make that comment. Perhaps it is YOU who is obviously attracted to ME since you said and I quote 'You're obviously trying to kill me as well, you look like a freaking GOD'." I smirked and saw her blushing before she dove under water.

"All right, you caught me," She started after she popped up right in front of me. "I find you VERY appealing physically; you are a gorgeous, sexy, fuckable man." I stared at her with my mouth open. "I've said too much, I'll be under water." I pulled her up and hugged her, something that shocked both of us. I held her as she struggled. "Umm… can you let go?" I let go and watched her, her blush grew before she kissed my cheek and then disappeared under the water. 'Well that's interesting.' I thought as I tried to find her.

"I like you too by the way," I replied as I found her, she popped up behind me and kissed me as I turned around. I kissed her back but pulled away when I heard the door slam.

"TEMPEST!" Came a masculine voice from the base of the stairs.

"Yes daddy?" She called as she looked toward the door. 'She calls her dad daddy? Oh yes very bad ass.' I thought as I looked at her. "Did you need something?" A man came into the room and nodded.

"Your mother says you've got a boy down here," He replied as he looked at us. She nodded.


End file.
